The First Date: Asuna and Kirito
by mari-chan09
Summary: the first date of asuna and kirito after kirito saved asuna from ALO. its also meant to be read as a play or script for a manga. i hope its enjoyable.


Since kirito saved asuna from ALO and brought her and the other 300 souls trapped there back to the real world, the two have been able to see each other again once more. Due to asuna's rehab training they haven't been able to go on a real date yet, but now she is able to leave the hospital. During asuna's rehab kirito has been planning the perfect first date for her, he wanted to keep his promise to her, the one he made in SAO...

[Setting] (It's dark outside a chilly spring night)

[Kirito sits in his bedroom smiling to himself as he goes over his plan for his and asuna's first date, he promised they would go on a real date once they got back to the real world and he intends to keep that promise to her; his beloved.]

Kirito: "this will be perfect! The cherry blossoms will bloom tomorrow and i know she'll love to go to the festival. Plus the fireworks at night will be perfect for me to give her my gift."

Kirito: (laughing to himself) "I hope she likes rides. And I hope she loves this necklace got her."

{He stares at the gift with a small smile, it looks just like her necklace of yui's heart she had in SAO}

Kirito: "oh crap! What I am I going to wear?! Ugh! This isn't like SAO I can't just pick an outfit on a screen! And I need to get to bed or else I won't be up in time!"

[As kirito scrambles to find his outfit the lights dim to black]

[Setting] (it's now morning kirito is up and getting ready fidgeting with his clothes and hair, looking at the clock he sees he's going to be late. he grabs his plan and gift and heads out the door.)

[Setting] (Asuna sits on a bench just outside the festival. it's a surprisingly warm day. kirito runs up and stops in front of her trying to catch his breath.)

Kirito: (panting) "h-hey...asu...asuna...I'm...I'm sorry I'm la...late..."

Asuna: (smiling) "you're not late at all kirito. You're right on time."

{Kirito looks at his phone as he falls to his knees as asuna giggles}

Kirito: (running his hand threw his hair) "I guess I didn't need to run..."

Asuna: (giggling) "no I guess not. I just got here too to be honest. Anyways what's the plan for today kirito?"

{kirito stands up and smiles his eyes full of happiness from just seeing her and hearing her voice. his instinct and love for her took over, his hands pulled her close to him and held her tightly. asuna blushed brightly as she held him as well. it felt as if they haven't held each other for 100 years. small tears welled up in both their eyes as they just stood there in on another's arms; as they pulled away from the other they could feel the wind and see the cherry blossoms falling.}

kirito: (he smiled) "ok so did you bring the picnic asuna? i know the best spot to watch the cherry blossoms."

asuna: (rasing the basket and smiling back) "yes i did all your favorites kirito. but the spot must be taken by now so we'll have to the look for another spot."

kirito: (smiling even bigger chuckling) "awesome! oh and dont worry our spot is still free."

asuna: (confused) "how so?"

kirito: (he winked at asuna) "i had someone hold the spot for me last night just for today"

[lights fade to black]

[lights fade back on]

[close up of klein sneezing and wrapped up in a blanket]

[kirito and asuna walk up to klein]

kirito: (waving at klein) "hey klein! thanks for holding our spot. youre a pal."

klein: (shivering, teeth chattering) "k-k-k-k-k-kirito. y-y-y-you j-j-j-jerk. you-you s-s-s-said it-it-it was o-o-o-only for an h-h-hour!"

klein: (managing to smile at asuna still shivering) "h-h-hey there a-a-a-asuna"

asuna: (sitting down next to klein handing him some hot coffee) "here klein you can have this, i didnt think it was going to be such a warm day. it was pretty cold this morning so i packed this."

asuna: (stands up and crosses her arms at kirito) "kirito that was mean. how could you do that? we couldve just looked for a spot."

kirito: (putting his hands up in defence) "im sorry! im sorry! i just wanted to have a great spot for you is all..."

klein: (standing and smiling) "yeah dont sweat it asuna. i owe this guy anyways i dont mind helping him out."

{asuna looks at them both with a stern face but it quickly faded}

asuna: (sighing in defeat and smiling) "ok then, thank you very much for youre help klein. kirito you better buy him lunch for this."

kirito: (chuckling) "ok then i will. you hear that klein food for being such a good boy."

klein: (hitting kirito on the head with a small laugh) "oh shut up, i didnt do it for you; i did it for miss asuna."

{klein reached for asuna's hand to kiss it.}

kirito: (grabbing klein by the neck) "ok! thats enough. thanks again for the help man."

klein: (laughing) "ow! ok! ok! see you two love birds later."

asuna: (giggling and waving bye) "bye klein, thank you again."

{asuna and kirito watched as klein walked away waving good-bye.}

[setting] (kirito and asuna enjoyed their picnic under the biggest cherry blossom tree. asuna had made kirito's favorite sandwichs, his joy was over the moon and it gave asuna pleasure to see him smile. kirito's plan was going good and to see asuna under the cherry blossoms was more then he couldve ever asked for. under that tree he wished it would stay like that forever... now that the picnic was done, the both of them sat there enjoying the breeze and holding hands. kirito decided it was time for rides and fun.)

kirito: (standing helping asuna up) " it'll be getting dark soon, come on asuna time for the rides!"

asuna: (smiling in glee) "yay! i love these rides!"

{as they rode all the rides there kirito and asuna became closer, asuna wanted to kiss kirito but thought it best not to, having him near was more then wonderful. her life seemed so complete and felt blessed to be back, but the day was getting dimmer and knew this would end soon.

kirito was relieved that asuna was having fun but just like asuna he could feel the day leaving. school hadnt started yet so they were still going to be parted untill then, so he had to make the most of this. the next part of his plan was in effect.

as kirito and asuna heard the announcement for the fireworks, they were joined by sugu, liz and silica.}

sugu: (waving at kirito and asuna) "hi big brother! hi asuna!"

liz: "hi you guys!"

silica: "thanks for inviting us kirito."

kirito: (smiling) "hi everyone, and youre welcome. thanks for your help today as well."

asuna: (confused) "what are they helping with today?"

{the girls and kirito winked at each other}

liz: (smiling and grabbing asuna's right arm) "come on little lady we have something for you."

silica: (smiling and grabbing asuna's left arm) "yeah asuna!"

asuna: (still confused) "uh? ok? um? i guess i'll see you soon kirito?"

{the girls pulled asuna away giggling as kirito waved bye.}

sugu: (smiling) "dont worry big brother we'll take care of her. here you go we made this for you, hope you like it. the guys are waiting for you at the spot so hurry and change ok? later brother!"

{sugu hands kirito a bag with a yukata, then runs off to meet the girls.}

kirito: (waving bye smiling) "thanks sugu! later!"

kirito: (turning to walk to a restroom to change) "i better hurry and meet the guys."

[setting] (after changing into his yukata he went to meet the guys. thay had on yukatas as well.)

kirito: (calling out to klein and agil smiling.) "hey klein! hey agil! you guys look great."

klein: (patting kirito on the back laughing.) "youre looking pretty cute yourself kirito!"

agil: (lauging) "come on klein leave the boy alone. he needs to look good its a big night. but im surprised the girls made your yukata look like your SAO gear."

kirito: "your's looks like your gear too. maybe not all of it but the colors mostly. same for you klein, not bad."

klein: "yeah they did a great job on these."

klein: (daydreaming voice) " makes me wonder what miss asuna will look like?"

{kirito punched klein in the arm hard}

klein: (holding his arm) " OW!"

{kirito blushed though. he would be lying if he said he didnt wonder what she'd look like too, this would be his first time seeing her in a yukata.}

agil: (waving to the girls) " well you dont have to wonder long boys, here they come. hey ladies!"

klein: (excited) "really?! sweet! cute girls in yukatas! its the life!"

{kirito grew nervous. his heart pounded and he hoped no one could hear it...he slowly turned to face the girls, his eyes searched for his beloved first as if time and space stopped just for him to find her. his breath caught as he look her up and down, she was beautiful; her yukata fit her so well and looked just like her SAO gear. her hair was up and had its usual braid ,it showed her neck and it took all of kirito's streangth to keep his excitment down; but the blush on his face gave it all away.}

asuna: (blushing with a shy voice) "you look very handsome kirito."

kirito: (blushing with a shy voice) "you look amazing and beautiful asuna."

{they held hands and just forgot the world and then heard a throat clearing.}

liz: (clearing her throat annoyed) "ahhmm?! you forgot us kirito!"

kirito: (embarrassed and surprised) "oh! um! im sorry you girls look great too. thanks for the yukata."

{everyone laughed at his embarrassment.}

silica: "come on everyone! the fireworks are starting!"

[setting] (the group watched as the fireworks began to fly into the night sky. everyone was in awe as they lite the sky, it felt as if they were celebrating their's and all the souls that were trapped in SAO and ALO and still alive today. like all the work it took to save them and asuna was worth all the pain along with it. kirito knew he would never be without her ever again and he would never have to be a solo player again.)

{kirito and asuna's hands clung to each others. it had happen, he finally kept his promise. it was all perfect. asuna felt the same and never wanted it to end. they just stood there starring up into the sky; with each flash the blush was more apparent. kirito's heart was racing so fast it couldve run away. asuna's body began to shake with nervs...}

kirito: (at the same time as asuna) "asuna!"

asuna: (same time as kirito) "kirito!"

kirito and asuna: (giggling and blushing) "oh!"

kirito: (pulling asuna closer to him smiling) "hey everyone im going to barrow this beautiful girl for a little ok?"

asuna: (she blushed brighter) "where are we going kirito?"

klein: (pulling kirito by the neck, next to agil whispering) "i get what youre up to kirito. you better be gentle and good to her and dont forget to use protection."

kirito: (pulling away blushing beat red embarrassed) "n-no! no no no! thats not what im doing at all! damn it klein...i already told you the plan..."

agil: (laughing) "wow klein you are one forgetful person. if you remember he told us about this last week and this morning as well."

klein: "i know i know. just needed to make sure the boy knew what to do if he you know..."

kirito: (hiding his face in his hands) "alright! im going now!"

kirito: (grabbing asuna's hand) "lets go asuna. i have something for you."

sugu: (waving) "have fun you two!"

liz: (annoyed) "hey! dont do anything stupid kirito!"

silica: (waving) "see you later!"

klein: (shouting) "dont forget kirito use protec-!"

agil: (hitting klein on the head.) "shut up."

klein: (holding his head kneeling on the ground.) "OW!"

[setting] (asuna and kirito walked a bit away to a spot near the trees. it was secluded but you could still see the fireworks. they watched them fly for a bit longer.)

kirito: (as the same time as asuna.) "asu-!"

asuna: (at the same time as kirito.) "you know what?"

kirito and asuna: (smiling at each other) "oh! im sorry."

kirito: (blushing) "you go first asuna please i insist."

asuna: (blushing) "ok. well i was saying, you know what would be nice and make this perfect?"

kirito: "what would asuna?"

asuna: "if yui could be here with us. she wouldve loved the fireworks."

kirito: (facing asuna and holding up his gift.) "well here asuna, i had this made for you. i hope you like it."

asuna: (small tears welling in her eyes) "oh kirito! its perfect! its just like her heart in SAO. yui is with us here. oh thank you kirito!"

{she hugged him so tight he almost couldnt breath. he put the necklace on for her, it suited her well.}

kirito: (blushing, running his fingers in his hair.) "i've also had sugu recording the fireworks so we could watch them with yui. you think she'll like them?"

asuna: (smiling) "she'll love them."

{as the finale began kirito held asuna close to his body. she felt warm, even for a cold night. they both blushed in the light. their lips so close they could feel their breath. kirito had one hand on the small of asuna's back and the other softly placed behind her head. asuna's arms wrapped around his neck. they leaned in and their lips touched.

to kirito, her lips felt so much softer then SAO. the system held back so much of the pleasure you could only feel here in the real world.

asuna's breathe became short. the pleasure she felt from his kiss was more than she could take, she knew she missed alot in SAO. she couldnt feel half of these feeling there, and now she knew what it was like to truely be blessed.

they both knew that if they didnt control themselves they'd lose it, even though they didnt want to let go; they pulled away from each other slowly as to stay in their little bubble of happiness a bit longer.

as they finally began to walk back they held hands tightly. the blush still lingered on their faces. kirito stopped and pulled asuna close once more.}

kirito: (staring deep into asuna's eyes) "i love you asuna yuuki."

asuna: (she blushed brighter and smiled) "i love you too kazuto kirigaya."

{after everyone said bye and set off on their own way, kirito walked asuna home, it was a short walk; though they wished it was longer.

at her door way they just stood there starring at eachother. the air was cold and you could see their breath, kirito thought it time for his love to rest and he didnt want her to freeze.}

kirito: (looking down shyly) "i hope you had a...a great day?"

asuna: (blushing, smiling) "yes thank you so much for eveything kiri-, kazuto. it was so much fun and the blossoms were beautiful."

kirito: (looking at asuna smiling) "not as beautiful as you."

{they both looked away shyly and blushed brightly.}

kirito: (pulling asuna into his arms.) "thank you! thank you for being there in SAO and for still believeing in me when you were still lost to me in ALO. i know im not the bravest or strongest hero you think i am but for you i promise to always try to be your hero. i love -!"

{asuna kissed kirito hard with all her love. her eyes tearing up with joy. as she pulled away she spoke.}

asuna: (her arms around kirito's neck) "i love you so much as well kazuto and you are my hero. you are braver and stronger then you think and i believe in you because you gave me hope in a place where there was none and life couldve just been stolen. you saved me. my kirito, my black swordsmen. thank you for everything."

{kirito cried as he held her as asuna did the same. they kissed eachother one last time and said good-bye. he promised to see her soon or call her when he got home.}

kirito: (smiling, walking and waving to asuna) "i love you asuna have sweet dreams."

asuna: (smiling and lingering in her doorway waving to kirito.) "i love you too kirito and have sweet dreams as well."

{the day had been perfect and worth everything that had happen. what lies ahead for them next only time could tell but for now they knew they only wanted to experiance the now and spend it together. the love that grew in SAO and held strong through ALO, they knew that it would last journey hadnt ended it had just began.}

THE END.


End file.
